


Metanoia: The Secret Files

by Honeytastic, Ralkm



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, metanoia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytastic/pseuds/Honeytastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkm/pseuds/Ralkm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de capitulos extras de la novela Metanoia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metanoia: The Secret Files

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metanoia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800068) by [Honeytastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytastic/pseuds/Honeytastic), [Ralkm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkm/pseuds/Ralkm). 



**Capítulo 6.5: Jordan**

* * *

 

El chico lo tomó por la camisa, con fuerza, como si quisiera destrozar la tela ahí mismo y dejar su pecho al descubierto, y lo empujó contra la puerta del cubículo. El portazo retumbó por todo el baño de hombres, interrumpiendo brevemente la canción de Pitbull resonando afuera del baño y que era apenas amortiguada por aquellas paredes. A una parte de su cerebro le preocupaba que alguien entrara a vomitar y los encontrara en plena diversión, pero le costaba concentrarse en eso, era una preocupación mínima cuando las manos suaves y atrevidas de Beck recorrían su espalda. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ése fuera su nombre, la música había estado muy alta, pero con suerte podría confirmarlo si él le daba su número después. Incluso un lunes por la noche, Jordan McCartney no perdía la oportunidad de ir a un club y dejar salir su espíritu animal.

Dentro de lo impredecible que era su vida (o mejor dicho, plan de vida), un club era un ambiente en el que se sabía manejar perfectamente y en el que sabía que encajaba. No se trataba de sexo, o de bailar, o de lucirse, sino de despejar su mente y distraerse de su vida un rato, de olvidar que aún no sabía qué iba a hacer con el resto de su existencia o de cuántas veces su madre se lo recordaba, la cual lograba hacer frecuentemente a pesar de su ocupadísimo horario de trabajo en el hospital. Además, no tenía nada de que sentirse culpable, ya esa tarde había estudiado para su examen del día siguiente, y en ese momento su cerebro no le permitía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Beck mordiéndole el labio y desabrochándole los pantalones. Fue entonces cuando el destino decidió que ' _No, Jordan, no vas a tener sexo hoy, pero al menos tienes tus manos y agradece a Dios por ello_ ', y su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. “Mierda...” Gruñó un poco y rodó los ojos con hastío. “Perdón, dame un momento.”

El chico lo miró con algo de sorpresa y decepción, dándole los ojitos de cachorro hambriento. Todos menos los ojitos de cachorro hambriento, ni siquiera los soportaba cuando venían de Psique, su perrita de verdad. “¿De verdad tienes que atender eso?”

Jordan hizo una mueca de resignación. “Podría ser importante...” Ya se había metido en problemas antes por no contestar el celular por estar teniendo sexo. Revisó la pantalla. ‘Su Majestad Fletcher’, logró leer, antes de contestar. “Hey, ¿qué hay? Qué raro tú llamándome a esta hora, hombre.” Una sonrisa divertida se deslizó por sus labios. “¿Me extrañabas o algo?”

Beck lo miraba con impaciencia y curiosidad, así que lo tomó de la mano para asegurarle que volverían a lo suyo después de la llamada. Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra cuando por fin escuchó la voz de Fletcher.

“...yud... ayuda..." No sólo apenas podía entendérsele al inglés, sino que sonaba como si le costara hablar, su voz rasposa y débil. A Jordan se le heló la sangre y su sonrisa desapareció. Se paró derecho, frunciendo el ceño alarmado.

"... F--Fletcher, ¿Fletcher, estás bien? ¿Dónde estás, por qué suenas así?" Escuchó a su amigo toser al otro lado de la línea. Podía oír los autos pasar en el fondo, bocinas y demás, por lo que el otro debía estar en la calle.

"... ayúdame... por f--..." El inglés gruñó con agonía, incapaz de terminar la frase. Jordan no sabía que tenía, o qué le había pasado, pero si había un responsable, iba a dejar sus tripas en la acera de tanto que lo iba a patear. Estaba alarmado, estaba molesto y preocupado, y hasta el mismo chico frente a él lo estaba notando y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"¿Dónde estás?” Preguntó con firmeza en el teléfono al mismo tiempo que le pedía a Beck su mano, apoyando el celular en su hombro para sacar un marcador, que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para casos como ese, y escribir unos números en el brazo del chico. “Sigue hablándome, Black, no te quedes callado. Te estoy escuchando. ¿Dónde estás?" Volvió a repetir, con tono más urgente.

Podía escuchar cómo el inglés luchaba por el aire para hablar, respirando con dificultad. ¿Estaría muriendo? Fletcher no podía morirse. Era Fletcher. Era su amigo. Eso... eso simplemente no podía pasar. Sin embargo, su padre sí había muerto, así que no debería encontrar la idea de la muerte tan difícil de creer.

“...viland... parq--..." El inglés no lograba formar nada coherente. Jordan maldijo en voz baja. Estaba sintiéndose tan frustrado que quería tumbar la puerta del cubículo sólo porque sí, pero su amigo lo necesitaba, y maldita sea, él iba a mantener la compostura porque ponerse llorón e infantil no ayudaba a Fletcher. Ya esa era una etapa superada. Guardó el marcador en su bolsillo y subió la mirada hacia Beck. “Lo siento, es una emergencia. Llámame si quieres, mañana.”

Beck negó con la cabeza, luciendo ¿comprensivo? y ayudándolo a abrocharse el pantalón de vuelta. “No seas tonto. Vete, corre.” Jordan se disculpó con la mirada y salió corriendo del baño, abriéndose paso entre la gente que bailaba en la pista del club. El inglés tenía muy mal timing para esas cosas. Habría sido mejor que eso pasara una de esas noches donde de hecho se quedaba en casa viendo películas o haciendo tarea, ahora tenía que abrirse paso como pudiera entre ese mar de gente sudada que ignoraban por completo que estaba en una emergencia.

“FLETCHER, ¡TÚ PUEDES! DIME, DESPACIO, DÓNDE ESTÁS.” Gritó alto en el teléfono para que su amigo lo escuchara, y luego agregó en sus pensamientos: " _Y mierda, ni se te ocurra dejar de hablarme"_. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Millones de posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza que sólo lo hacían preocuparse más. " _Fletcher, si te metiste en esto por tu temperamento, te juro que tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla, y con AC/DC de fondo te guste o no, maldito idiota"_.

Por fin logró salir del club y se alejó de la gente, caminando por la calle hasta donde había estacionado su motocicleta. El inglés no le había respondido aún. “¿Fletcher? FLETCHER, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO. HABLAME, IMBECIL, HABLAME. POR FAVOR.” Se quedó paralizado momentáneamente en el camino, esperando con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora escuchar algo, así fuera un “Cállate, McCartney”. Ya estaba considerando insultar el té como último recurso, pero entonces llegó.

"...parque... Haviland..." Parque Haviland. Eso estaba cerca, ahí mismo en el Bronx. Suspiró aliviado y corrió hasta su moto, montándose en ella y poniendo las llaves en el arranque. Se relamió los labios nerviosamente. No se había sentido así de nervioso desde que a su prima la habían operado de cáncer. Así de nervioso estaba.

“Voy en camino, y... y tengo que colgarte, pero... pero estoy en camino. Aguanta o te juro que...” Las palabras no le salían en ese momento, la elocuencia se le escapaba cuando estaba asustado. Cerró los ojos por un momento y apretó su agarre en el manubrio. “Mierda, sólo AGUANTA.” Dudándolo por unos segundos, terminó la llamada y se colocó el casco. Arrancó su moto con prisa, mandando al diablo los límites de velocidad. Sabía por dónde ir para evadir a la policía de todas formas, pero tendría que ser cauteloso. Ya tenía suficientes multas de tránsito en cola como para agregar otra.

Parque Haviland no era realmente un parque, sino una cancha de baloncesto al lado de lo que él asumía era una escuela, a juzgar por la cantidad de autobuses estacionados. La zona era residencial, con edificios bajos y negocios rodeando el parque en las cuatro avenidas. No era la mejor zona de la ciudad, pero no era una zona que Fletcher frecuentara o donde pudiera haberle pasado algo tan terrible, o simplemente... simplemente no entendía qué pasaba o por qué estaba pasando. “¡FLETCHER!” Volvió a gritar, por tercera vez, mientras le daba vueltas a la cuadra, buscando a su amigo por todos lados. Se iba a quedar más ronco que en el concierto de AC/DC del año anterior. Sentía que se iba a volver loco, así que sacó su celular otra vez y marcó el número. “Contesta, Black, contesta o te juro que te haré ver Fast and Furious por el resto de toda tu vida...” El teléfono repicaba, pero nada. Estacionó la moto en el primer sitio que encontró y siguió caminando, buscando a su amigo mientras insistía con las llamadas. “Black...” No, no se iba a rendir. Cruzó hasta la otra acera de una de las avenidas, esperando tener algo de suerte. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir al inglés, o si podría encontrarlo a tiempo, pero entonces, lo oyó.

_I’m on the highway to Hell…. Highway to Hell… I’m on the…_

Música. Era un ringtone. Mientras corría hacia el callejón de donde venía la canción, una parte de él sonreía por la elección de timbre. Fletcher debía ser un romántico perdido en el fondo. Al menos sabía lo que le gustaba a Jordan y eso los había ayudado a los dos.

El callejón no tenía luces, así que usó su propio celular para iluminarse un poco. “¿Fletch?” Caminó lentamente, no quería pisarlo en caso de que estuviera ahí. “¿Black?” Enfocó la mirada y visualizó un bulto al lado de la basura. Se apresuró hasta ahí y se agachó al lado del cuerpo. “¡FLETCH! ¿Estás consciente aún? La puta que te parió, Black, te tomaste muy en serio el sobrenombre de James Bond…” Marcó el 911 instantáneamente y pidió una ambulancia para esa dirección, luego de verificar que su amigo seguía respirando. Esperaba que ser hijo de una de las doctoras fuera a conseguirle que los de la ambulancia pisaran el acelerador más a fondo. No iba a enviar al inglés de vuelta a Inglaterra en una bolsa. No iba a perder a su mejor amigo.

Jordan no dijo nada en todo el viaje en ambulancia. Cuando veía a Fletcher ahí, recostado e inerte, no podía evitar imaginarse cómo habría sido la muerte de su padre. Había sido muy pequeño cuando pasó, así que no tenía ni idea de los detalles. Nunca preguntó una vez había crecido. ¿Habría sido rápido? ¿Habría sufrido? ¿Habría pedido, gritado por ayuda, como Fletcher había hecho? No podía evitar sentirse mejor por no haber tenido que estar ahí. Sólo ver a Fletcher en ese estado lo ponía mal. Ya se lo había dicho al inglés antes— él no era un chico malo. Podía vestirse y verse como tal, incluso dormir con muchas chicas y tomar e ir a fiestas, pero sólo era una apariencia, un cascarón. Al final del día, podía ser muy sentimental. Que hirieran a su mejor amigo lo enojaba, pero más que estar pensando en golpear a alguien, sólo quería que estuviera bien. Su padre había muerto lejos de casa, en una guerra, y no lo había merecido, y Fletcher tampoco merecía morir lejos de la suya.

En la sala de emergencias del hospital ya su madre los estaba esperando. La Dra. Rosa McCartney declaró, luego de estabilizarlo y hacerle los primeros exámenes, que Fletcher estaría bien y no moriría, pero estaba muy golpeado y tenía algunas fracturas, por lo que había corrido con suerte. Al menos eso dejó que Jordan volviera a respirar antes de colapsar en las sillas de la sala de espera. Cuando terminaron de tratar a su amigo, su madre lo despertó y procedió a quedarse rendido en la silla dentro del cubículo del inglés. Ahí cayó dormido hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el inglés se despertó quejándose por el dolor, seguramente porque el efecto de la anestesia ya estaría pasando.

“¿Jor... dan?" Lo llamó, aun despertándose, pero Jordan seguía roncando, sin inmutarse en absoluto por la voz de Fletcher. “¡Oi!” Exclamó con un poco más de energía esta vez.

Quizás era porque una parte del cerebro de Jordan estaba esperando a que Fletcher despertase, porque a pesar de tener el sueño pesado, ese último llamado fue suficiente para sacarlo de su sueño. "Hm… “ Se quejó suavemente, con pereza, y apenas moviendo su cuerpo. Había estado durmiendo con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla, e incluso había tenido la boca abierta. Le tomó un rato abrir los ojos, y especialmente, voltear la cabeza hasta que su mirada cayera en Fletcher, acostado en la camilla con un yeso en su brazo derecho y su cara golpeada, quien parpadeaba algo desconcertado. Aun viéndose así de terrible, le sacó una sonrisa a Jordan porque al menos estaba vivo y no tendría que sufrir y aún podría dedicarse a bromear con él. “... Hey, Fletch..." Bostezó notoriamente. “¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó con suavidad, la flojera aún destilándose de su voz.

"¿Estoy... en un hospital?" Su voz seguía siendo débil y tenía que tomar aire antes de hablar, pero ya estaba a salvo, tal como habían dicho los médicos.

"En Mamálandia. Bueno, mi Mamálandia. Por cierto, ella manda a decir que no esperaba que tú fueras el chico malo...” Su madre había estado convencida de que entre Fletcher y Jordan, el inglés era el chico serio y responsable. Eso le ofendía un poco, porque dentro de lo desastroso que era, sí hacía sus tareas y estudiaba, aún si era a último momento. Se levantó de la silla y se estiró un poco, dejando un poco de su estómago descubierto en el proceso. Sus camisas eran todas así, y a las chicas les encantaba eso, o eso había notado. Ellas creían que no se daba cuenta, pero no podrían estar más equivocadas. Así como a los hombres les costaba no fijarse en un escote, a las mujeres les costaba no fijarse en el pedazo de estómago que dejaban al descubierto. Y no le importaba, entendía que era difícil no mirar algo atrayente, algo que una persona podía encontrar hermoso. Todo cambiaba, claro, cuando la razón era simplemente ser asqueroso y ni siquiera esconderlo. Era algo que le había tomado unos años entender, cuando aún era un chico tonto y puberto y no sabía pensar por sí mismo. Pero ese no era el punto ese día.

"Tu mamá...” Jordan dejó de estirarse y finalmente volvió a enfocarse en el inglés, el cual lo miraba fijamente, o al menos lo intentaba, ya que con ese rostro amoratado tenía que ser más que difícil. “Me encontraste..."

El más joven de los dos alzó una ceja, luciendo casi ofendido. "Claro que lo hice, ¿acaso lo dudabas?” Se cruzó de brazos. “¿Sabes qué? Me debes sexo, comida y una noche de estudio. Aunque seré bueno y te lo perdonaré todo con una pizza..." Bromeó, y se acercó a la cama, luciendo algo abatido y el cansancio se transmitió en su sonrisa. Un par de golpes más, en el lugar incorrecto, y podrían haber matado al inglés. “Me diste el susto de la vida, Black... ¿Qué demonios te paso y a quién tengo que mandar a una camilla?" Y a pesar de la amenaza en su pregunta, lo dijo tan casual como pudo.

"... a nadie..." Aún si su cara había lucido seria con esa respuesta, Fletcher tenía que estar tomándole el pelo.

"¿Cómo que a nadie?” Exclamó frunciendo el ceño antes de rodar los ojos y pasarse una mano por la cara, aún despertándose. “Esa anestesia de verdad pone a la gente a hablar tonterías…" Y lo sabía por experiencia. Había un video en su computadora de cuando le habían quitado las muelas del juicio a los quince años y estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Su madre se moría de la risa cada vez que lo veía e incluso a Jordan también le parecía extremadamente gracioso.

El inglés, siendo quien era, lo ignoró y bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo, dándose cuenta del yeso en su brazo. "... ¿tengo el brazo... roto?" Aparentemente la escayola no era suficiente pista para él.

"Así es.” Asintió su mejor amigo, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros en su silla. “Tan flácido como la hombría de mi abuelo."

Fletcher cerró los ojos con exasperación, dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada. "Joder...”

Jordan puso los ojos en blanco, enfadándose un poco. "No sé si lo puedes notar con toda la mierda que traes en las venas, pero alguien intentó matarte anoche y yo apenas estoy manteniendo la compostura.”

El inglés abrió los ojos, o al menos el que no tenía hinchado, y lo observó por un instante antes de desviar la mirada. "... lo lamento."

Suspiró. "No quiero que te disculpes, idiota, ése no es el punto.” Le preocupaban cosas más importantes que su mejor amigo disculpándose por casi haber muerto. Apoyó las manos en la cama del inglés, mirándolo fijamente. “... ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche, Fletcher?"

"... me metí en problemas... por jugar a ser un héroe..."

Y el premio a la respuesta más vaga iba a... Que Fletcher jugará a ser un héroe no era novedad. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así él lo negara, aunque obviamente nunca había terminado así antes, cuando lo más grave que le había pasado era que le lanzaran un vaso de plástico a la cabeza por atravesarse en la vía y obligar a algún conductor a respetar el cruce de peatones. Jordan gruñó y se pasó las manos por la cara.

"Fletcher, me estás matando, en verdad... no, espera, anoche me estabas matando.” Rodó los ojos con sarcasmo. “Supongo que sí se puede rematar a alguien."

El inglés cerró los ojos una vez más y se quejó levemente de dolor, automáticamente derritiendo cualquier sarcasmo en la cara del otro. Quizás tenía que ser más amable, pero era difícil cuando habías encontrado a tu mejor amigo golpeado en un callejón y querías saber que había pasado y él no escupía explicación alguna.

"... quise ayudar...” Fletcher se volvió a quejar antes de seguir hablando, levantando un poco el torso para poder mirar a su amigo. “... a la banshee..."

"... _Plot twist._  ¿Qué?” Jordan parpadeó completamente confundido, incrédulo incluso. “¿Blondie? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Blondie con todo esto?" Esto era peor que cuando iba al baño en medio de una película y se perdía algo importantísimo y luego ya nada tenía sentido.

Aparentemente a Fletcher no le gustó su respuesta, ya que arrugó la frente y rodó los ojos tal como cuando lo regañaba por algo en el taller; eso no lo había perdido, anestesiado o no. "... nada."

"¡¡Fletcher!!" El inglés volvió a quejarse y Jordan estaba empezando a pensar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para evitar esa conversación, pero gruñó con resignación. "Bien, BIEN, pero esto no ha terminado ni se queda así.” Bufó y miro al chico herido en la cama con seriedad. “Descansa, ¿ok? Duerme un rato más."

Fletcher lo miró un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a hundir la cabeza en la almohada con cuidado, claramente más relajado. "Gracias." Musitó suavemente, sonando tan genuinamente agradecido que le sacó una sonrisa a Jordan, quien le acomodó las cobijas para que estuviera más cómodo.

"... Por cierto, me gusta tu ringtone." Sí, había esperado desde el día anterior para poder comentarle eso.

"Sólo para ti..." Contestó, siguiéndole la broma y Jordan alzó las cejas, gratamente sorprendido por esa respuesta.

"Tu corazón gay parece haber salido del closet." Comentó riéndose un poco, pero Fletcher no volvió a responderle. Parecía que se había quedado dormido, pero fuera eso o que lo estaba ignorando... sí merecía descansar un poco, incluso de sus bromas. Con suerte le darían de alta al día siguiente.

"... Muy bien.” Aceptó rindiéndose por ahora con su amigo, y la verdad, él también estaba exhausto. Mientras volvía a la silla se fijó un momento en el reloj en la pared, y el alma se le hundió cuando vio la hora. "¡MIERDA!” Salió corriendo del cuarto maldiciendo en voz baja por haber olvidado por completo que tenía examen ese día. Iba a llegar tarde… otra vez.


End file.
